The present invention relates to a parking device of a transmission which may be installed in automotive vehicles.
In general, the transmission for automotive vehicles has the parking device to prevent the vehicle parked on a slope from moving unexpectedly. The parking device comprises a parking gear provided at a rotational member on an output side of the transmission, a parking pole to swing and make its pawl portion lock the parking gear through their engagement, and a parking rod to move together with an operation of a shift lever by a driver and have a cam portion press the parking pole for their engagement according to the operation of the shift lever.
Further, the parking device comprises a support member which is provided beside the cam portion of the parking rod on an opposite side to the parking pole. This support member receives a reaction force which acts on the cam portion of the parking rod which occurs in case of pressing of the cam portion against the parking pole, so that the engagement between the parking pole and the parking gear can be held properly.
In this case, according to the parking device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-326438, a support member A is fixed to a transmission case by bolts D, D, as shown in FIG. 9, so that the support member A can receive the reaction force which occurs in case of the engagement between a parking pole B and a parking gear C.
Herein, the attaching position of the support member A to the transmission case is affected by the swing position of the parking pole B in case of a cam portion of a parking rod E pressing the parking pole B, that is, the engagement state of a pawl portion of the parking pole B and the parking gear C. Therefore, when it is attached to the transmission case, the support member is fixed by the bolts after its attaching position is restricted by a positioning pin.
However, in case plural bolts are used for the fixing or both the bolts and the positioning pin are used when the support member is supported at the transmission case, the structure of supporting the support member would become complex, the number of parts would increase, and the attaching work of the support member to the transmission case would become troublesome.
In the above-described conventional structure, moreover, the reaction force in case of the pressing of the parking pole against the parking gear acts on the bolts or the positioning pin which support the support member as a shearing force or a bending force. Accordingly, the support rigidity of the support member would be improperly insufficient. Meanwhile, the parts would become improperly large sized in order to solve this problem.